


Someone who understands

by SnazzySterek



Series: Healing slowly [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Friend Lydia Martin, Bad Friend Scott Mcall, Danny is in the know, Gen, Good Friend Danny, Jackson is in London, Jackson is protective, Kanima (mentioned) - Freeform, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, PTSD, Pack kicks Stiles out, Panic Attack, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Jackson, Stiles Runs Away, good jackson, mentions of bullying, mentions of possible eating disorder, patreon commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzySterek/pseuds/SnazzySterek
Summary: “What are you doing here Stiles?” Jackson questioned, more confused than annoyed.“I-I didn’t know where else to go,” Stiles shuffled looking down at his feet.Jackson had never seen Stiles this beaten down. It was like everything that life could have possibly thrown at him had been. Something had to have happened that was unthinkable to turn this unbreakable boy into a shell standing before Jackson.“Get in here,” Jackson opened the door wider, welcoming Stiles in.





	Someone who understands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsh_Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/gifts).



> This is a gift from my patron that I finally finished  
> I will probably use this universe in the future for writing practice because I like it and this is only a short little scene there is just so much you can do with it.

Jackson opened his door to a soaking wet Stiles and was so grateful his parents were out of town for the weekend. He hadn’t seen or heard from Stiles in almost a year. Not since the Kanima. Jackson had removed himself from the people back in Beacon Hills only truly having contact with Danny, with the occasional updates from Lydia. Although those had become fewer and fewer. Sure, it might have been their love that brought Jackson back from being the Kanima but it was the type of love of naive children and they grew apart with the distance. Although it was for the best in the end. They never were good for each other. At least not in the romantic sense. Jackson was also pretty sure he would never see Stiles again, ever. They never really were friends and even though Stiles had helped Jackson they weren’t close, had never truly reconciled. After all, Stilinksi’s were notorious for holding a grudge. Towards when Jackson left for London they had tolerated each other slowly getting closer to some sort of tentative friendship. Jackson was more than grateful for the other boy. He could never repay Stiles. He didn’t think Stiles would ever seek Jackson out, not with the bad blood between them. Also even if they ever did see each other Jackson didn’t think it would be anytime soon.

“What are you doing here Stiles?” Jackson questioned, more confused than annoyed.

“I-I didn’t know where else to go,” Stiles shuffled looking down at his feet.

He was hunched in on himself collapsing in on himself, shrinking his 5’11” frame in on itself. Stiles looked so small, fragile, like one strong wind he would come tumbling down. The other boy was also skinnier than Jackson had ever seen him, this including the time after Stiles mother’s death when he refused to eat. The scent of guilt, despair, and hurt clung to the other boy like a second skin, permeating the air and clogging Jackson’s nose. Stiles didn’t look anything like he had when the two were in school together. He wasn’t the fire-cracker, that was always seemed to be a second from exploding from too much energy. Stiles was always so lively and now, now he was too still. His clothes hung loosely off of his frame, his clothes drowning him, his collarbone protruding, and his skin stretched tightly around it. His flannel dirty, more than the usual were-and-tear. Stiles jeans swung low on his hips, the ratty leather belt barely holding them up. His eyes were deeply sunken in, dull and unable to meet Jackson’s eye. Constantly darting around, hypervigilant. Stiles skin had taken on a grey pallor, aging him. He looked like a man who bore the weight of the world on his shoulders and was about to be crushed by it.

Jackson didn’t know what the hell had happened to Stiles to make him this broken boy before him. It made Jackson unreasonably angry. Stiles was the sort of boy who seemed like he could handle anything. All of Jackson’s barbs and ridicule was met by equal if not greater measure. Stiles never let anything get to him. Even when things seemed to go absolutely wrong Stiles stood strong. After his mother had passed, Stiles was the one who took care of the Sheriff. Picking up all the responsibility he could to keep his family together. Jackson had never seen Stiles this beaten down. It was like everything that life could have possibly thrown at him had been. Something had to have happened that was unthinkable to turn this unbreakable boy into a shell standing before Jackson.

“Get in here,” Jackson opened the door wider, welcoming Stiles in.

Stiles shuffled his way past Jackson, somehow hunching himself further. Jackson didn’t realize someone could make themselves look that small. As Stiles walked past, his scent seemed to claw its way up Jackson’s nasal cavities making him want to gag with how much the scent of decay resided on the boy. Jackson couldn’t smell a single positive scent on him. It was like the light had been stolen from Stiles.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to bother you. I- I just. You were- Sorry I shouldn’t have come.” Stiles spoke softly stuttering through the sentence. It was startling for someone who was usually so sure of themselves. Stiles looked as if he was one second from turning around and going back to brave the rainy streets of London.

“Stiles. calm down, breathe, you can stay. You came all the way to London for a reason, so tell me,” Jackson spoke softly, terrified to spook the other boy.

Jackson never thought he would be in this predicament, where he thought Stiles would spook away at the first sign of trouble. Where Stiles was less put together then Jackson Stiles had always been the sort of person to run headfirst into danger, not the other way. The person who would say what they then damn the consequences. To see Stiles like he is now, so scared of making waves, so insecure and traumatized, it was nerve-wracking. Jackson carefully guided Stiles to the couch.

 “I am going to grab you a towel. Don’t. Move.” Jackson wasn’t entirely sure if Stiles would be there when he got back and kept a careful ear out for him.

Jackson quickly left Stiles, rushing upstairs to grab a towel before running back downstairs. He was scared that Stiles would take any time to up and leave. He wouldn’t put it past the other boy with how spooked he was. And, additionally, with the way Stiles looked, just looked so un-Stiles like, he just couldn’t risk Stiles leaving. Not until he got to the bottom of what happened. Stiles was so hunched in on himself, so still, in a way that Jackson had never seen. It was like someone came and scraped out all the things that made Stiles, Stiles and left an empty Stiles shaped husk in return. Jackson was terrified of what happened to the other boy to make him like this. His imagination coming up with worse and worse ideas, but knew that whatever he thought up, the reality was probably worse. Stiles was always lively, always moving, the last time he was so still was after his mom died. That’s really what truly worried Jackson the most, was that the reason behind all of this was that the Sherriff had passed. It took three years for Stiles to bounce back from his mother’s death, and in some ways, he never did, was still too jaded. He knew there was no coming back for Stiles if the Sheriff had died. He loved his dad with everything he had. The Sheriff was all Stiles had. Jackson wasn’t prepared for that sort of fall out or qualified. Although what worried him, even more, if it wasn’t the Sheriff’s death that caused this, that it was something else. That would have to mean that it was infinitely more terrible and worse than Jackson could imagine. The event would have to be a ground shattering, earth moving evil. Only something like that could truly break Stiles into the shattered thing before Jackson. After all Stiles had said that Jackson was the only one who would understand. And nothing Jackson could understand were good things, especially if they made Stiles look like that.

When Jackson went back downstairs, thankfully Stiles hadn’t left. It appeared as if he hadn’t even moved from where he was standing, in the middle of the living room. Jackson carefully wrapped the fluffy towel around Stiles' shoulders, scared that if he used to much pressure Stiles would break under his fingertips. He proceeded to then dry off the too-skinny boy, who in turn just stood there shivering. The scent of relief wafting off the boy. Jackson knew that he had to get Stiles into some other clothes or at least out of the ones he was currently in. Jackson knew the faster he got the boy warm the faster Jackson could find out what happened and then find out how to help.

“Let’s get you out of those wet clothes.” Jackson gently prodded, “Do you want to shower?”

Stiles just shook his head, just standing there shivering. Jackson needed to get Stiles warm, he couldn’t let the other boy get hyperthermia. He didn’t know what to do. Maybe Stiles needed help? He honestly didn’t look strong enough to do anything for himself.

“Stiles do you-.” Jackson scratched his head awkwardly, “you need um- help?”

Stiles shrugged and shook his head, shuffling his feet.

 “How about you take off your outer layers and we get you in some blankets.” He gently ordered. Jackson felt strange, he wasn’t used to Stiles like this, but he was adaptable.

When Stiles gave a small nod of consent and lifted his shaky hands towards his belt. Stiles hands couldn’t grasp on strong enough to unloop the belt to get his jeans off. His hands shaking too much for the buckle to work for him. Jackson approaches cautiously not knowing if Stiles would accept his help but had to offer it. Reaching out to help, Jackson’s hand landed on the belt, looking at Stiles cautiously. Stiles dropped his arms to his side, nodding when Jackson asked if he needed help. It was awkward undressing someone else, but slowly they peeled the soaked clothes. Once they were off Jackson bundled Stiles up in a throw blanket before leading him to the couch. When Stiles sat down on the couch Jackson adjusted the blankets adding another one on top.

“Why are you being so nice to me,” Stiles talked barely above a whisper, once they had sat down and were comfortable.

“Because you look like death rolled over, also Therapy. Made me a little less grr anger,” Jackson joked, trying to get a smile out of the other boy although his attempt had barely garnered a reaction from the other boy. Stiles didn’t even seem to notice just giving Jackson a small nod.

 “Stiles, why are you here?” Jackson prodded gently, not wanting to spook the other boy.

“Um, well, your um were the only one who would get it, ya know,” Stiles hunched further as if trying to make himself disappear into the couch cushions.

Jackson stilled at that, there were very few things that Jackson would be the only one to get and none of them were good.  And if it had something to do with the supernatural well there was thing that Jackson and only Jackson would get. The Kanima is not something Jackson would wish oh his worst enemy. Although Stiles still smelled human, that doesn’t mean something like the Kanima hadn’t happened to him. That is what chilled Jackson to his core.

“What happened in Beacon Hills?” His voice hard.

“I-I well I.”

Stiles started to hyperventilate, trying and failing to speak. Unable to get the words out. He kept stuttering, unable to finish a sentence. Pulling his legs up, huddling at the other end of the couch, trying to become as small as possible. The smell of anxiety and shame clogging the air. Jackson didn’t realize he could even get that small. Soon the sentences shifted, morphing into one word, sorry. He kept repeating _sorry_ in between gasps of breath. Tears welling up his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. Jackson had no idea what to do with this shell of a man in front of him. Stiles hands grasping in the air, almost as if reaching out.

Jackson and his wolf felt helpless. Jackson didn’t know what to do, at this moment he wanted to grab Stiles and hide him away from the world. Stiles who is one of the few people Jackson still considered pack, even if they were never friends. Stiles always helped, even when Jackson was a world class dick to everyone. Always put others before him, helped cure him when he didn’t want too. Jackson could still remember the week’s following after he had found out he was adopted. Stiles mother had just passed and yet Stiles offered him comfort. Yes, they were never friends and always fought but there was a comradery. They never swung too low in their insults and just because Jackson threw barbs with him didn’t mean that Jackson let anyone else hurt Stiles. He was the only person who got to make fun of Stiles, no one else could. They wouldn’t pull their punches, not as Jackson did.

Jackson just felt so helpless. Jackson hated to see Stiles so broken. The image just wasn’t right. Jackson had always been jealous of Stiles strength and now it was completely gone. Here Stiles was showing up on his doorstep and Jackson had no idea how to help him. His wolf was whining, begging to be able to fix whatever problem Stiles had somehow faced. Jackson had to figure out what happened in Beacon Hills but first, he had to calm the other boy.

Jackson gathered up Stiles in his arms. He didn’t know what was wrong with Stiles, he didn’t even really like the other boy but here he was crying, broken. Jackson may have been an asshole, but he knew Stiles was hurting and stiles were always one of the strongest people Jackson knew. Stiles always pushed back no matter how hard Jackson tried to make the boy hurt. Jackson had to help somehow. He shushed the other boy, rocking him back and forth when Stiles burrowed into Jackson's chest.

Eventually, Stiles calmed down, slumped in his arms. His breathing evening out the scent of sleep and his heart evening out. Jackson slowly pulled back laying Stiles down on the couch, adjusting the blankets.

He retreated to the kitchen, keeping an ear out to see if Stiles wakes up. Pulling out his phone he scrolled to Lydia’s name.

“What do you need Jackson?” Lydia sounded exhausted and a little pissed.

“What I need is to know why Stiles appeared on my doorstep,” Jackson demanded, “What the hell happened Lydia?”

“Oh, that’s where he went. Its just like him to run away, instead of face his problems.”

“That wasn’t an answer.”

“He killed Allison.” She stated icily.

Jackson froze. He wasn’t expecting that. The boy that showed up at his door didn’t look like he was capable of killing someone, not with how frail he was. He looked like one poke would knock him over. Although if what Lydia is saying is true, the last time Jackson saw Allison he can see the reason why. Allison was going off the deep end and Stiles wouldn’t kill someone in cold blood. Allison had been drunk on power and the words of her grandfather, not listening to reason. Only if that person threatened what Stiles cared about.

“What happened exactly Lydia?” Jackson asked cautiously, wanting to find out what happened but not wanting to start a fight.

“Well basically,” Jackson could hear the eye roll over the phone, “They had to do this ritual, and like Scott, A-Allison, and _Stiles_ basically died as a sacrifice replacement. It seemed like the best option at the time. And so, Stiles just wasn’t strong enough okay, he let that _thing_ in. A Nogitsune, a chaos spirit. And it went on a killing spree and ended up killing both Allison and Aiden. Also, Stiles told me that he remembers everything. So obviously had had some input, had some sort of control. I mean we took care of the nogitsune, it's gone. But-But Stiles did nothing. He should have tried harder. Separating them was a mistake. We couldn’t keep track of them both. And it’s not like Stiles is Stiles anymore. We destroyed that body so-.”

“Lydia slows down, that makes no sense. What your saying is that the Nogitsune killed Allison, not Stiles,” Jackson interrupted, getting angry.

“It was. Don’t tell me he got into your head already Jackson, honestly, that thing has manipulated everyone,” Lydia seethed.

“Your wrong Lydia, actually use your brain that you have and apply some logic,” Jackson stated plainly before hanging up, crushing his phone in his hand.

Jackson was frustrated beyond belief. He didn’t realize Lydia could be so stupid. For someone with such a high IQ, she really wasn’t using her brain. Her story had been so biased, and Jackson wasn’t even sure how much of it was true. There was also the small fact that if that’s how she thought of Stiles, how much of it was also applied to Jackson. There were parts of the Kanima that Jackson remembers. More and more had come back and Jackson had briefly shared that with Lydia. Does that mean the Lydia sees him as a monster for the things he had no control of?

He also knew he didn’t get the full story. That he would have to ask Stiles about. But going on how the other boy reacted when he had started to tell Jackson, he knew it wasn’t going to be easy. There was just so much he didn’t know, wouldn’t know without asking Stiles. Jackson had a need to know, had to figure out a way to protect Stiles. Obviously, the pack in Beacon Hills weren’t going to. They were actively not helping, blaming Stiles for something he didn’t even do. Jackson was positive that Lydia’s feelings had to be shared by the others. If it was just Lydia Stiles would have gotten over it but if Scott or the Sheriff had the same feelings. Well, Jackson can see how Stiles got more and more broken. Who knows what else they were blaming Stiles for. Ever since Jackson found out about the supernatural Stiles had just tried to help. Stiles was one of the least selfish people Jackson knew. That boy was loyal to a fault. That’s all he ever did. He just wanted to help. He helped Jackson when Jackson was nowhere near nice to Stiles and he just kept on helping.

Jackson needs to find someone who would be more impartial. Maybe Danny. Sure he wasn’t super involved with the pack, but Danny knew about the supernatural. Jackson had told him as if he could keep something that was such a big part of Jackson’s life a secret from his best friend. So Danny would have a slight idea of what happened without all of the emotions from being close to all of the events. Jackson went up to his room opening his laptop. He was a little pissed he went and broke his phone but even though he was a lot better he still had some unresolved anger and didn’t have the best way of dealing with it yet. That was his 6th phone since moving to London.

Jackson pulled up Skype, clicking the video call.

“Yeah Jackson, what’s up?” Danny answered, sleep in his voice and bed head accompanying it.

Jackson wasn’t surprised that he woke Danny up. The boy had weird sleep habits but always answered Jacksons calls no matter what platform it was on.

“You won’t believe who showed up on my door today?” Jackson started pausing for dramatics, “Stiles.”

“Wait really?” Danny’s shocked voice rang through the speakers, sitting up from where he had previously been lying down, “He actually listened to me.”

“What do you mean he listened to you?” Jackson’s head cocked to the side in confusion

“I told him to go to you, I know with your therapy and everything you could actually help him. He was possessed man, it got ugly.”

“What happened Danny? I called Lydia and I don’t know if I can trust what she said.” Jackson’s anger flaring again.

“Everyone all of his friends, they blame him. It wasn’t his fault man. The only people who didn’t leave. Isaac and Mr. Argent, surprisingly enough. They couldn’t stay in town after Allison. Something happened to Stiles, Lydia told me that it was Stiles fault, but I figured out what it was. A Nogitsunes is a nasty motherfucker. They are a chaos spirit, feed off pain and destruction. It killed a lot of people, and-and I think Stiles remembers it all. He never said but the way he was-is afterward. There is no other explanation. It was messed up and after Allison died, the things Scott and Lydia said and did. The way they got everyone on board with them. Manipulated them to take their side. They never listened to Stiles, not that he ever tried to defend himself. Stiles wasn’t doing well. Any longer in Beacon Hills, I honestly believe Stiles would have killed himself. I don’t know much dude though. Stiles didn’t really talk about it. We started hanging out a little bit, but he was so different. Quiet and he wouldn’t eat. Even though I told him it wasn’t his fault and I don’t blame him, I don’t think he believes me. So, I urged him to go to London, to you. Sorry, Jackson, it’s just you are the only person I know who went through something similar. I couldn’t help Stiles, and Beacon Hills it was killing him,” Danny finished, filling in some of the gaps.

There really wasn’t a lot of information to go off but it gave him more insight. He was angry that the people who were supposed to help Stiles turned him away. That the ‘forever good’ Scott changed his morals when Stiles was involved. That Scott’s ‘everyone deserves a second chance’ obviously wasn’t extended to Stiles. He didn’t think Danny would know much but what little the boy had offered was more than enough. At least it was a starting point. He knew he had to find out the rest from Stiles fill in the gaps that Danny didn’t know.

“Thanks, Danny, what exactly did Lydia and Scott do?” Jackson inquired

Danny sighed before telling him. Danny told Jackson exactly what Lydia and Scott did, what they got the rest of the student body to do. Sure Jackson wasn’t the nicest person but what they did to Stiles was diabolical, cruel. They had physically attacked Stiles on multiple occasions. At one point they had stolen all the things Stiles used for protection. Stating that they couldn’t trust Stiles to use them evilly. It made Jackson sick to his stomach and Danny wasn’t even going into much detail of what happened. Just telling Stiles the basic details, especially when Danny had started to go into detail Jackson had started to shift.

Jackson had always known where the line was, was sure to never cross it. Couldn’t in good conscious cross it. But apparently, Scott and Lydia not only crossed the line but went a mile past it. It made Jackson pissed, angry beyond belief. How dare people who called Stiles a friend do that to him. How dare Scott. Scott had known Stiles far longer than he had known Allison but it was apparent who was more important to the boy. Scott was such a hypocrite who thought with his dick more than his actual head and it seemed he was rubbing off on Lydia. He couldn’t believe that they would do something like that. To Stiles of all people. It brought his wolf to the surface. He wanted, no needed to protect Stiles. After everything, it is the least Stiles deserved. Protectiveness furled in Jackson’s chest. He wouldn’t let either of them come near Stiles, ever.

Around the two-hour mark of Danny and Jackson talking he heard Stiles start stirring in the living room. Quickly saying his goodbyes and promising to call soon, they hung up. Jackson slowly entered the living room, making noise as he made his way down the stairs, so Stiles knows he is entering.

“Glad to see your awake, do you want tea and to tell me what the hell happened that you flew all the way to London to see me?” Jackson pushed.

Stiles only nodded minutely. Jackson was hoping that it would get some sort of reaction from the boy but nothing. Jackson didn’t know how to help Stiles, how to deal with Stiles when he was like this. He was used to being able to push Stiles and say anything without fearing Stiles would break. That was their relationship, and now with Stiles so fragile, he didn’t know how to handle that. Didn’t know which step the wrong step was. So instead he just shut off his brain for a second and focused on making tea. He could do that and then he will deal with the fall out of what happened to Stiles and the people that caused it.

Jackson headed back into the living room with the tea, sitting next to Stiles. He handed over the mug and stiles seemed to hunch himself over the warmth, soaking in the heat.

“Stiles do you want to tell me what happened? Danny told me a little but not much. I want to hear it from your point of view but only if you want to.” Jackson almost all but pleaded.

“Um- well you- I knew you were the only one who would get it ya know.” Stiles shrugged

“What do you mean?” Jackson wanting to hear Stiles say it and not. Because that would mean it was real, that everything he heard from Danny would be true.

“Well um- there was this thing, it’s called a Nogitsune. It’s a chaos spirit, feeds off of it. And well um there was this ritual we did. Me, Scott and- and Alison, “ Stiles' voice wavered when he said Alisson’s name. Jackson waited patiently for him to continue.

“Well this ritual, it was to save our parents, basically we died,” Stiles looked up at Jackson when the blond boy’s breath hitched.

“You died?” Jackson's heart felt like it was in his throat, this was only the beginning and it was about to get so much worse.

“That’s not even the worst of it. Because of that apparently, I was weak and I let a door open and- and the Nogitsune came and took over.” Stiles looked at Jackson lost, “I- I killed people. It took over my body and made me kill people. I remember everything, and you were the only person I could think of. I know you hate me, but I have nowhere else to go. Scott won’t even talk to me anymore and when he does he just yells at me.”

“Jesus Stiles, Beacon Hills had really gone to shit.”

Stiles chuckled at his statement, it was nice to hear a sort of laugh out of the boy.

“No kidding,” Stiles said dryly.

Stiles got quiet again, looking at Jackson vulnerably. Stiles' heart was beating at a jackrabbit speed and anxiety and doubt growing stronger with each second. As if he expected Jackson to now condemn him. To tell him that everything was his fault, just like everyone else had. Jackson knew he had to tread lightly, one wrong step and Stiles would go running out the front door, probably to never be seen again. Jackson didn’t want to lose Stiles. He wanted to protect the boy with everything he had. It was like every bad feeling he had towards the other boy had evaporated entirely once Stiles had appeared at his door, even before that. When Stiles had helped with the Kanima that’s truly when Jacksons feeling towards the boy changed. This just solidified it. He couldn’t understand why everyone else had abandoned Stiles, wouldn’t see the truth. He wanted to bundle Stiles up, lock him away, and never let harm come to him ever.

“Stiles it wasn’t your fault. The Nogitsune did all those things, not you.” Jackson reassured, his arm reaching out to touch the other boy. Although he was unsure if it would be welcome with how tense Stiles was.

A sob left Stiles, slumping forward in relief. Jackson grabbed Stiles drawing him in. Holding tightly, trying to keep all these boy’s daemons away. Offering him comfort in the only way he could. Jackson was never good with words, not in the way Stiles was, but physical comfort Jackson could do.

They sat there for hours, Stiles soaking up the comfort Jackson was offering. Eventually, they did move, getting ready for bed. Stiles had arrived late in the afternoon and the sun had set while Jackson had been talking with Danny. And while it was still early evening Stiles looked ready to keel over, looking exhausted. Jackson lent the other boy a pair of pajamas and the guest room. Jackson was about to go to his own room but paused when he still heard Stiles behind him. Turning around, there was Stiles the scent of anxiety stronger and shifting from foot to foot, gripping the bottom of his shirt.

Stiles seemed to build up confidence then finally speaking, “I-I don’t like sleeping alone, the dark. It’s a thing.”

Stiles finished with a shrug, trying and failing to seem non-chalaunt. He was obviously nervous, his entire being already projecting defeat, as if Jackson had already rejected him.

“Come on then. I have a big enough bed.” Jackson waved the boy over before Stiles could get too wrapped up in his own head.

It was slightly awkward getting into bed, Stiles was completely stiff. Jackson was practically purring though. His wolf completely content to provide Stiles the pack protection and comfort that Jackson’s wolf has been demanding since Stiles appeared at his door. After a few minutes of lying awkwardly, Jackson reached out grabbing onto Stiles small frame and pulling him in. He maneuvered Stiles so that he was comfortable and when Stiles seemed to get more stiff

“Go to sleep Stiles,” Jackson all but ordered.

It took over an hour for Stiles to fully relax but he finally did and eventually, he fell asleep. Jackson hoped that Stiles would get some sort of sleep and Jackson also hoped that he could somehow keep the nightmares that were sure to come away.


End file.
